Cute boy from next building
by Kimkadek9488
Summary: Oh Sehun jatuh Cinta pada namja manis digedung sebelah. sayang dia tidak ada keberanian mendekatinya. namun sekalinya berhasil dekat sedikit masalah mulai menggoyahkan perasaan sehun/hunkai/sekai/yaoi/gaje/alur kecepetan/top! sehun uke! jongin


_Anyyeeeeooong hello hehehehehe_

 _Ketemu lagi dengan author unfaedah kek gua_

 _Semoga lu gak pada bosen liat gua berkeliaran_

 _Oke ini OS gua bikin sekedar selingan selama gua belum sempet selesaikan FF "Love?"_

 _Wkwkwkwkw..oke sekian bacod gua kita next to the story /halah/_

 _Cute boy from The Next Building_

 _Cast Oh Sehun x Kim Jong In_

 _Rate T_

 _Yaoi uke!jojong!top!hunhun_

 _Alur cepat kerana mepet disela-sela laporan Cerita abal-abal bin pasaran bahasa berantakan amburadul_

 _Seoul, 05.00 KST_

Kota Seoul dini hari tampak sunyi, kebanyakan orang masih berkelana pada dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing mengingat kota Seoul biasa memulai aktivitas mereka pada jam 7 pagi.

Tetapi hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi namja tampan pucat bak vampire di novel-novel fantasy. Oh Sehun namja itu tampak sudah berdiri membelakangi meja kerja berlabel CEO di dekat jendela kantornya menatap kebawah, matanya terfokus pada bangunan gedung apartemen sederhana yang menjulang kokoh di samping kantornya tempat dia berdiri sekarang

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti merasa heran apa yang dilakukan oleh namja itu dipagi-pagi buta seperti ini? Para satpam kantornya pun sampai sekarang tidak mengerti kenapa atasan tertinggi mereka sudah 2 bulan ini datang ke kantor jam 5 subuh. Seorang CEO memang sibuk tapi hey apa yang mau kau kerjakan subuh-subuh begini?

Detik berlalu dengan cepat menuju pukul 6 tepat. Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum menatap pemandangan dibawah sana. Errrrrr..Sehun? sayang sekali kalau namja tampan sepertimu mengalami gangguan jiwa, sungguh Mubazir!

Eh tunggu dulu apa itu disana? Di apartemen tersebut pada lantai 4 terlihat salah satu pintunya terbuka menampakan seorang namja manis bersurai _brown_ keluar dari dalam apartemennya sambil menenteng teko(?) penyiram kemudian mulai menyirami tanaman dalam pot-pot kecil disekeliling apartemennya. Sialan ternyata si albino senyum-senyum seperti orang idiot karena itu.

"Well,well,well" Sehun sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Park Chanyeol sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya muncul dari balik pintu ruangannya dengan seringai mengejek

"Menikmati pemandanganmu, Tuan Oh?" tukas Chanyeol seraya terkekeh pelan melihat atasannya memasang wajah datar didepannya. Padahal dia yakin sekali tadi Sehun pasti sedang senyum-senyum sendiri melihat namja yang memang beberapa bulan terakhir menarik perhatian Sehun. Mendengar ejekan Chanyeol ,Sehun hanya mendengus kesal

"Sampai kapan kau mau menatap dari kejauhan begini, Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Dekati dia" lanjut Chanyeol, ah suaranya mulai sedikit berubah agak tegas,membuat Sehun mengeryitkan alisnya lalu melirik Chanyeol sebentar kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengintipnya /digebuk sehun/

"Sehun" panggil Chanyeol

"Luhan….." Chanyeol menggantung perkataannya, Sehun tampak acuh tak acuh tapi Chanyeol tahu Sehun mendengarnya

"Dia Jadian dengan Xiumin" lanjut Chanyeol nyaris berbisik.

"uhuk uhuk" Sehun terbatuk dengan tidak elitnya, kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh kepada Chanyeol. Oh ayolah siapa dikantor ini yang tidak tahu, bahkan para OB pun tahu kalau Chanyeol mengejar-ngejar Luhan salah satu pegawai dari divisi pemasaran dan produk dikantornya.

"Bagaimana bisa?, ku kira dia tahu ka-"

"Makanya itu! aku yang jelas-jelas mendekatinya saja, karena terlalu lama menembak akhirnya ditikung juga apalagi kau bodoh!" Cibir Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun tajam, sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam melanjutkan fokusnya pada namja diseberang sana.

"Dengar, kalau mau jujur aku juga tertarik pada Jongin di-"

"Sialan, kau tahu namanya?" kaget Sehun kembali cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya

"Aku bukan tembok berjalan seperti mu, aku kenal semua manusia yang ada disekitar kantor ini" Tukas Chanyeol sedikit menyombong, menuai dengusan kesal dari Sehun.

"Kau tahu, semua guru di TK yang ada di ujung jalan sana tertarik padanya, bahkan sampai tukang sayur menggoda dia Oh Sehun! Jadi cepat bergerak sebelum dia digaet supir bus!" Chanyeol mulai berteriak frustasi. Sehun sedikit gelagapan mendengarnya

"Kau mau aku mendekatinya bagaimana? Tidak mungkin aku ke apartemen dan mengajaknya berkenalan! Bisa-bisa dia ketakutan padaku" Sehun jadi ikut-ikutan berteriak karena dia mulai sedikit panik mendengar calon pacarnya(?) ternyata banyak yang melirik.

"Haah.. padahal kau lulusan S3 bisnis di Harvard tapi strategi mendekati orang saja kau tidak bisa berinisiatif. Buang saja semua ijazah mu! Itu tidak berguna" oke Sehun sepertinya kau jadi tempat pelampiasan tiang patah hati sekarang.

"Sudahlah, apa jadwalku hari ini?" Sehun mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika melihat jam ditangannya menunjukan pukul 7 kurang 15 menit. Chanyeol mengeluarkan tablet dari saku jas dengan malas kemudin mulai membaca jadwal meeting dan makan siang Sehun hari ini

.

.

.

"Jongin hyung !" Seorang pemuda dengan seragam SOPA tampak berlari sambil memanggil nama seorang namja manis yang sudah bersiap-siap menaiki sepedanya dengan banyak botol susu dibagian keranjang dan boncengannya. Yang dipanggil hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis kepada bocah itu

"Halo Taehyung, kenapa?" tanyanya ramah kepada anak lelaki itu, membuat si pemilik nama sedikit merona melihat senyum manis Jongin.

"Jongin hyung, kemarin pulang sekolah Suho sensei menitipkan ini padaku, maaf kemarin aku menginap di rumah Jungkook jadi tidak sempat hehehe" katanya menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan sambil menunjukan cengirannya lucunya.

"ah, begitu. Makasih Tae-ah sampaikan salam dan ucapan terima kasihku pada gurumu" balas Jongin

"Neee. Hyung? Mau pergi mengantar susu?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jongin

"Yup, seperti biasa" balas Jongin lagi sambil melebarkan senyum membuat matanya ikut menyipit menunjukn eyesmile indahnya

"Oke, aku berangkat sekolah dulu yah hyung,daaaaaah" pamit Taehyung sambil berlalu meninggal kan Jongin yang hanya di balas lambaian dari namja manis itu

.

.

.

 _Seoul , Korea Selatan_

 _10.00 am_

"Iya, noona ini aku sudah di jalan. Maaf tadi aku ada meeting dengan staff seben-"

 _Ckiiitttt braakkk_

"Ya Tuhan!" Sehun berteriak mendekati histeris. Dia tidak sengaja menabrak sebuah sepeda yang tiba-tiba melintas didepannya.

' _yeoboseo! Sehun!apa yang terjadi?!'_

"Noona aku menabrak seseorang"

' _apaa?!'_

"Nanti kuhubungi lagi!"

 _Klik_

Sehun buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya. Mata nya terbelalak melihat pecahan botol susu kosong dimana-mana. Matanya menangkap seorang namja yang terduduk sambil meringis memegangi lutut dan sikunya yang mengeluarkan darah serta kaki kanan yang terjepit di rantai sepeda. Sehun seperti hampir melompat mendekati namja itu

"Astaga, kau tak apa? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang" panik Sehun pada namja yang masih menundukan kepalanya

"Hiks, s-sakit hiks k-kakiku hiks-"

"JONGIINN!" Sehun nyaris pingsan ketika namja itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dia baru saja menabrak sang pujaan hatinya sampai terluka seperti ini

"Hiks" namja itu tetap menangis tidak peduli pada teriakan Sehun

"Ayo, pelan-pelan Jongin keluarkan kakimu dari rantai." Sehun perlahan mengangkat badan sepeda tersebut dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya dengan sangat pelan menarik keluar kaki Jongin yang terjepit rantai

"Hiks sakit, aku tidak kuat menarik kakiku" isak Jongin. Kakinya nyeri luar biasa

"Oke tahan, aku akan menarik kakimu pelan-pelan" Sehun mulai menarik kaki Jongin sambil tangannya kanan nya tetap menahan badan sepeda

 _Hap_

Kaki Jongin berhasil keluar dari rantai sepeda tersebut, dengan secepat kilat dia menggendong Jongin menuju mobilnya.

 _Deg deg deg_

Apa- apaan ini. Jongin yang digendong, Sehun yang jantungan,dasar payah.

' _ngomong-ngomong Jongin ringan sekali, kalau sudah jadi istriku aku akan memberinya banyak makan"_

Sehun kau tahu najis tidak? Pacaran saja belum, sudah berpikir begitu. Astaga kau bahkan belum pernah mendekatinya! /author frustasi/

.

.

.

 _At Seoul Hospital_

Diruangan serba putih tampak seorang namja imut duduk sambil bersandar pada kepala kasur rumah sakit. Lutut dan sikutnya ditutupi kapas dan plester sedangkan pergelangan kaki kanannya dibalut perban. Dia menunduk memandangi kakinya yang terbalut kain perban

 _Ceklek_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka memunculkan namja tampan dibalikknya. Jongin masih menundukan kepalanya tidak berani melihat orang yang baru saja datang

"ehem, h-hai" Sehun menyumpahi mulutnya sendiri yang melontarkan sapaan tidak penting

"J-Jongin um, i-ini obat mu. oh aku juga mampir membeli makanan t-tadi, dan dokter bilang kau harus istirahat sampai 2 minggu sampai kakimu pulih" S-sehun menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan bening pada Jongin

"J-Jongin , maaf membuatmu terluka seperti ini"Sehun meminta maaf sambil berusaha tetap stay cool. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil pada Sehun

"um tidak apa" balas Jongin pelan

' _eomma, calon ithri thehun luka, ottokeh?'_ batin Sehun meratap melihat Jongin . tiba-tiba Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun nyaris serangan jantung.

"walaupun dari tadi kau menyebut namaku, tapi kita belum kenalan" Jongin tersenyum polos dengan eyesmile khas Kim Jongin, membuat Sehun ingin mimisan rasanya.

' _ya tuhan thenyumnyaaaa'_ Inner Sehun berlonjak-lonjak

"Kim Jongin Imnida, 22 tahun. Mahasiswa sastra di Universitas Seoul" ah pantas saja banyak yang menyukai Jongin. Dia benar-benar ramah bahkan pada orang yang baru saja membuatnya terluka seperti ini.

Sehun membalas uluran tangan Jongin, dan menggenggamnya erat

"O-Oh Sehun imnida. Salam kenal Jongin" Namja manis itu terlihat makin melebarkan senyumnya pada Sehun. Ia menggerak-gerakan genggaman mereka lucu. Oke sepertinya habis ini Sehun tidak akan pernah mencuci tangannya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sehun- _ssi_ apa aku harus benar-benar istirahat selama itu?" Tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"A-aku kan harus bekerja" gerutu Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Siapapun tolong kuatkan Sehun sebelum dia memperkosa anak orang di rumah sakit

"Kau kan bisa minta izin, Jongin" jelas Sehun

"Aniya! Aku belum membayar uang sewa dan semesterku. Bisa-bisa aku didepak da-"

"Jangan memikirkan hal itu" potong Sehun. Jongin mengeryitkan alisnya

"Aku yang akan membantu mu memba-"

"andwe! Itu merepotkan!"

"tidak Jongin, anggap saja ini bentuk tanggung jawabku karena menabrakmu"

"Tid-"

"Aku tidak terbiasa menerima penolakan" potong Sehun membuat Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Dan berhenti memajukan bibirmu seperti itu" lanjut Sehun membuat Jongin menatap heran Sehun dengan mata bulat polos

' _Haah~ kuatkan thehun ya tuhan'_ ringis batin Sehun.

.

.

.

Siang ini seorang namja manis tampak sedang duduk bersantai di ruang tamu. Sambil menonton acara music kesayangannya di TV sedang mulutnya tidak berhenti menguyah keripik kentang di sampingnya.

 _Ting tong_

Suara bel apartemen sederhananya berbunyi menandakan ada tamu yang datang. Dengan sedikit meringis ia mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan kearah pintu apartemennya

"Annyeong Jongin" sapa seorang namja tinggi terlewat semangat membuat Jongin nyaris terjerembab kebelakang karena kaget

"S-sehun _-ssi_?"

"Ck, panggil Sehun saja, jangan canggung begitu" Sehun mengabaikan tatapan heran Jongin padanya

"Aku membawa makanan, ini masih jam 11 kau pasti belum meminum obat kan?" Dengan tidak tahu malunya Sehun menarik Jongin masuk sampai di dapur dia mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari plastic yang ia bawa

"S-sehun biar aku saja"

"No,no,no kau sedang sakit biar aku saja, kau duduk manis sekarang. Otte?" tukas Sehun

5 menit kemudian semua makanan sudah teratur rapih di atas meja makan Jongin

"kajja, sekarang kau makan" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Jongin

"Sehun, maaf merepotkanmu"

"Jangan sungkan"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah bertemu dengan pemilik apartemenmu dan sudah melunasi sampai setahun kedepan"

"Apa-"

"Uang semestermu juga sudah selesai" potong Sehun

"Sehun kau jangan seperti ini"

"ssstt, jangan dipikirkan" Sehun meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibir Jongin sok romantis

" Anggap saja aku malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk membantumu" Tukas Sehun lagi /author muntah pelangi/

Jongin hanya mampu terdiam menatapi Sehun lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

 _Drrrttt drrrtt_

"Yeobose-"

" _Kau dimana albino, sialan?"_ bentak namja diseberang sana

"Aku di apartemen Jongin"

" _Anak ini! Yak! Kau belum selesai menandatangani semua dokumen penting!"_

"Antar dirumah nanti malam kukerjakan"

" _kau bosan hidup, hah?"_

"Yak! Siapa yang bos disini sebenarnya?!"

" _Bos macam apa kau, iblis?"_

"Sudahlah antar saja di rumah, kau mau kupotong gaji?"

" _Sialan!"_

 _Klik_

.

.

.

 _Tap tap tap_

Chanyeol tampak berjalan menuju parkiran dengan terburu-buru sambil mengumpat dan menyumpah sedang tangannya penuh dengan dokumen yang harusnya sekarang diperiksa Sehun

 _Braaaak_

Chanyeol berusaha mentralkan nafasnya. Manusia siapa yang tololnya menabrak dia yang jelas-jelas sedang membawa tumpukan kertas, sekarang tumpukan itu berhamburan. Untung saja sudah dia klip dengan rapih sehingga kertasnya tidak berterbangan kemana-mana. Chanyeol sudah siap memaki, demi Tuhan apa dia kurang besar sampai ada yang menabraknya.

"Astaga Yeollie, maafkan aku" Luhan, orang yang menabrak Chanyeol menjerit kaget, dia terlalu focus pada ponselnya sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan kertas-kertas tersebut

 _Plakk_

Luhan berjengit kaget ketika tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Chanyeol

"Aku bisa sendiri" ucap Chanyeol datar kemudian mengumpulkan kertas-kertas tersebut dengan cepat kemudian berdiri dan hendak melanjutkan jalannya

"Yeolli-"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi" potong Chanyeol sambil berlalu meninggalkan Luhan menuju mobilnya

 _Klek brakk_

Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, lalu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan untuk melihat Luhan. Dadanya serasa diremas ketika melihat Luhan yang berbicara dengan Xiumin lalu tidak lama kemudian Xiumin memeluk namja rusa itu

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya kedepan. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya meremas stir mobil dengan kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih

 _Brrrrrrmm_

.

.

.

Tidak terasa 2 minggu sudah dilewati Sehun dengan mengunjungi Jongin dengan alasan merawat Jongin yang sedang sakit.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana lagi sialan?! Kita ada meeting dengan perusahaan Lotte siang ini!" Park Chanyeol yang sudah kehabisan sabar tidak peduli kalau Sehun adalah atasannya. Dia sudah 2 minggu menjadi korban Sehun yang sedang kasmaran

"Ayolah Chanyeol, tolong bosmu sekali-sekali"

"Apanya sekali-sekali brengsek? Ini meeting ke 5 yang tidak kau hadiri" maki Chanyeol

"Kali ini meeting benar-benar penting, kau tahu kan bagaimana Jung Yunho itu"lanjut Chanyeol membuat Sehun mendengus kesal

"arra arra" balas Sehun pasrah kemudian meraih jas di kursi kebesarannya dan melangkah mendahului Chanyeol.

"Sehun"

"Kemarin malam jam 10 aku tidak sengaja melihat namja ke apartemen Jongin"

 _Tap_

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya memicing tidak suka pada Chanyeol seolah mengatakan _'bicara sembarang maka tamat riwayatmu'_

"Aku serius, namja itu membawa balita laki-laki" lanjut Chanyeol

"Sehun, sebaiknya nanti malam kau kunjungi dan tanya langsung. Jangan dulu mengambil kesimpulan" ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan bosnya itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting Tong_

"Ya tunggu sebentar!" Jongin berlari menuju pintu apartemennya. Dia melirik jam dindingnya sejenak lalu mengeryitkan alisnya. Siapa yang bertamu jam 9 malam begini

"Ya-, Sehun?" Jongin sedikit terlonjak melihat Sehun didepan pintu apartemennya

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Maaf tadi siang aku ada meeting penting, Jongin" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil

"Silahkan mas-"

"Eomma! Siapa yang datang?" seorang balita 3 tahun tampak berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar panggilan anak itu

"E-eomma?" beo Sehun

"Kau mau masuk dulu atau tidak?" Tanya Jongin sambil menggendong balita itu. Sehun hanya terdiam tapi kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen Jongin

"Eomma, ini siapa?" Tanya anak itu dengan nada cerianya yang polos. Balita ini benar-benar duplikat Jongin pikir Sehun. Hanya saja matanya yang berbeda, itu bukan "mata" Jongin.

"Taeoh, bisa Taeoh masuk kedalam kamar? Eomma ada urusan penting" Kata Jongin lembut pada balita itu yang di balas anggukan itu lalu berjalan kekamarnya

"jadi… dia anakmu?"

"Ne"

"Kau, sudah menikah?"

"Iya, lebih tepat aku bercerai" balas Jongin

"T-tapi kenapa aku baru melihat anakmu?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap Sehun. Ia akhirnya bercerita bagaimana ia menikah muda di umur 17 tahun karena dijodohkan. Hanya saja pernikahannya kandas dalam 2 tahun karena mantan suaminya yang kasar pada Jongin. Hak anaknya dimenangkan suaminya karena Jongin tidak memiliki profesi tetap. Karena dia sendirian makanya dia turut melanjutkan pendidikannya.

"Minho, mengantarkannya semalam. Dia akan menikah lagi tapi calon istrinya tidak menyukai Taeoh" ucap Jongin

"kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

"Aku berapa kali ingin cerita, tapi selalu terpotong olehmu Sehun" cicit Jongin

 _Sreeett_

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Aku permisi" gumamnya lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya menunduk pasrah. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyeri didadanya melihat kepergian Sehun.

.

.

.

Hari ini genap seminggu Sehun tidak pernah menemui Jongin lagi. Dia bahkan memindahkan ruangan kerjanya ke sisi sebelah gedung kantor. Sehun juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia begini, katakan dia pengecut tapi entahlah Sehun juga tidak mengerti

 _Tok tok tok_

 _Ceklek_

"Sehun, meeting dengan perusahaan Polaris 10 menit lagi" Chanyeol yang muncul mengingatkan Sehun, sedangkan sang CEO hanya menatap mejanya kosong, membuat Chanyeol mendesah pasrah

"Sehun…"

"Aku harus gimana yeol?" Chanyeol meraih ponselnya

"Yeoboseo Jongdae, undur meetingnya 20 menit"

 _Klik_

Chanyeol menatap Sehun "Kau mencintai keindahannya tapi tidak bisa menerima kekurangannya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun, membuat namja pale itu menapakan wajahnya keras ke atas meja

"dia sudah memiliki seorang anak, Yeol!"

"Lalu?kau malu jatuh cinta pada janda?"

"Bukan begitu-"

"Kalau bukan malu apalagi Sehun?"

"A-aku-"

"Tanyakan pada hatimu, Sehun. Apakah kau benar-benar menginginkan dia atau tidak. Kalau tidak lepaskan, kalau iya berlapangdada lah" potong Chanyeol

"Tidak ada yang sempurna,tapi cinta selalu menerima kekurangan dan melupakan masa lalu" lanjut Chanyeol membuat Sehun tergugu menatap kosong meja kerjanya

"Ya sudah ayo kita meeting" ucap Chanyeol lagi

.

.

.

"Selamat siang"

"Ya ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apakah aku bisa bertemu Oh Sehun?"

"Sudah memiliki janji?"

"Belum, tapi aku ada sedikit keperluan"

"Baiklah aku akan menghubungi sekretaris Park dulu, atas nama siapa?"

 _Glek_

"Jongin, Kim Jong In"

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuk"

"Sehun ada yang mau bertemu" Chanyeol memasuki ruangan kerja Sehun

"Hmm, suruh dia masuk" jawab Sehun sambil tetap focus pada tumpukan dokumen didepannya

 _Tap tap tap_

"Ada yang bisa kuban-" Sehun terdiam

"Ehm, h-hai Sehun" sapa Jongin gugup. Sehun menatap datar Jongin membuat liquid bening nyaris terkumpul diujung mata Jongin

"Duduklah" Ucap Sehun dingin

"ada perlu apa?"

 _Tak_

Jongin meletak sebuah keranjang diatas meja kerja Sehun. Sehun menatap datar keranjang berisi susu itu.

"A-ah, aku hanya ingin mengantar ini, b-beberapa kali aku tidak sengaja melihatmu" Jongin namja manis itu menelan ludahnya. Pelipisnya basah dengan setitik keringat yang kemudian mengalir kedagunya padahal dia sedang di ruangan full AC.

"Kau terlihat kurus, aku khawa-"

"Terima kasih perhatiannya Jongin- _ssi"_

 _Deg_

Jongin seolah baru saja menelan batu raksasa mendengar ucapan formal Sehun, lalu akhirnya menatap Sehun ,mukanya yang terlihat memerah, namun dia menunjukan senyum beserta eyesmilenya yang khas

"S-sama-sama"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi….." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berbalik, sesampainya didepan pintu dia berhenti

"Selamat tinggal…"

"Hunnah"

 _Ceklek brak_

Lolos sudah air mata Jongin setelah keluar dari ruangan Sehun

 _Tap tap_

Perlahan dia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan Sehun sementara itu dari kejauhan Chanyeol menatap miris namja manis itu. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Sehun namun dia juga menghargai apapun keputusan Sehun. Jongin sampai didepan lift, tangannya yang gemetar terangkat untuk menekan tombol panah kebawah.

 _Drap drap drap drap drap_

Telinga Jongin menangkap suara langkah orang berlari, dia hampir berbalik namun

 _Ting_

Suara lift yang terbuka menampakan beberapa karyawan sekitar 7-8 orang didalamnya, membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya berbalik lalu mulai melangkah kedalam lift terse-

 _Sreeeet greb_

 _CUP!_

"Woaaaaah, sajangnim!"

Para karyawan itu nyaris pingsan melihat CEO mereka menarik namja manis didepan mereka dan melumat bibirnya menggila seperti orang frustasi. Jongin yang terkejut membelalakan matanya tangannya terangkat hendak mendorong Sehun, tapi merasakan remasan makin kuat dipinggang dan tengkuknya membuat tangannya lemas dan hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil membalas ciuman Sehun

Cpks

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap Jongin yang terengah dengan bibir ranumnya yang membengkak

"Mianhae, Jongin" bisik Sehun kemudian memeluk erat Jongin lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Jongin menghirup dalam-dalam aroma coklat dari tubuh tan itu. 5 detik kemudian dia menatap kembali wajah manis kesayangannya, menempelkan kedua kening mereka

"Panggil aku seperti tadi" ucap Sehun

"Sebut namaku lagi seperti tadi, Jongin" ulang Sehun membuat Jongin meneteskan air matanya makin deras

"Hiks, Hunnahhhhnmmmmmpppp" bibir Jongin lagi-lagi dibungkam oleh Sehun dengan buas

"Yak yak! Cari kamar sana brengsek. Dasar tidak tahu malu!" Teriak seorang namja Jangkung dari kejauhan. Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu hendak menarik Jongin pergi

"Hey Sialan kau mau kemana?! Kau masih ada meeting 20 menit lagi"

"Gantikan dulu!"

"Tidak bisa!, proyeknya harus jalan besok atau Oh Company tinggal nama besok"

Sial. Jongin menatap Sehun terkikik geli lalu memegang rahang Sehun lembut "pergilah Sehun, aku akan menunggu di apartemen. Aku juga mau menjemput Taeoh di playgroup" ucap Jongin tersenyum manis. Oh Tuhan Sehun akan diabetes sekarang

"Habis ini kita-kita jalan dengan anak kita, Jongin. Oke?" ucap Sehun membuat Jongin terharu

"Tentu saja,dan jangan menatapku dari atas kantormu lagi" lanjut Jongin

 _Nyut_

"Kau tahu darimana?" cengo Sehun

"Memangnya kau kurcaci? Sebesar itu mengintip aku bagaimana mungkin aku tidak lihat" Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Nah, tuan Oh sekarang pergilah" ucap Jongin lagi sambil memberikan wink genit kemudian mendorong Sehun keluar dari lift dan menghilang dibawa oleh lift tersebut.

 _Hening_

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

 _5_

 _Someone call the doctor_

Suara ponsel Sehun bergema membuat 8 karyawan itu melihat kearah Sehun. Yang di tatap hanya acuh dan melihat layar ponselnya

 _*Eomma is calling*_

" _Yeoboseo, Sehun kau dima-"_

"Eommaaaaaa!"

" _Yak Oh Sehun jangan berteriak padaku! Aku ibumu bukan Chanyeol!"_

"Eomma, Thehun mau nikah!"

" _apa-apaan kenapa cadel mu kambuh lagi?!"_

"Pokoknya Thehun mau nikah thama beruang cantik!"

" _Yak anak bodoh ini, kau saja tidak pernah mengenalkan pacarmu tiba-tiba mau menikah memang ada yang mau dengan anak bengal sepertimu?"_

"Pacaran it's not my style Eomma"

" _Yak itu kata-kataku!"_ sahut sebuah suara namja diseberang sana

"Krith hyung?" oke ini kenapa cadelnya tidak sembuh-sembuh. Ngomong-ngomong Sehun terkejut Kris sepupu Chinanya ada di Korea. Kris merupakan sepupu yang paling dekat dengan Sehun

" _Lagian kau mau menikah dengan siapa?"_ Tanya ibu Sehun

"Janda semok anak satu, Eomma!"

" _Astaga, Ya Tuhan. Jadi aku akan langsung memiliki cucu?"_ histeris nyonya Oh disana namun diabaikan Sehun.

"Hyung! Carikan aku mas kawin yang paling bagus paling mahal dan paling mewah. Aku percaya selera hyung, habis meeting aku akan mencari cincin untuk Nini bear ku" Oke Sehun mulai menggila sepertinya

" _Astaga Sehun namja malang siapa yang mendapatkan mu_ " sahut ibu Sehun dengan suara lemah

END dengan gajenya

Wkwkwkwkwkw, ini asli absurd bgt. Gak ada sweet2nya samasekali.

Omake

 _Drap drap drap_

"Sehun sialan, bos sialan. Mati saja kau Oh Sehun"

Chanyeol berlari membawa setumpuk dokumen di pelukannya. Yah sekali lagi bosnya dengan seenak jidat menyuruh mengantar dokumen yang menggunung ke mansionnya sementara dia bermesraan dengan beruang manisnya

 _Braaakkk_

 _GREAT!_

' _huhuhuhhu, eomma kenapa yeolli selalu sial begini?_ ' batin Chanyeol menatap ceceran dokumen di lantai

"Astaga sekretaris Park! Jeosongmida aku tidak sengaja. Biarku bantu" Ucap seorang namja mungil dengan mata lucu seperti puppy.

 _Deg_

' _cantiknya'_

"Sekretaris Park?" Tanya namja mungil itu heran melihat atasannya menatap dia terdiam, membuat namja itu sedikit salah tingkah

"A-ah iya, kau karyawan baru?" Tanya Chanyeol

"B-belum, aku masih mahasiswa magang disini" ucap namja kecil itu gugup

"Siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun imnida" balas namja mungil itu sambil membungkuk dalam

"Baekhyun, ikut aku ke mansion CEO lalu ikut ketempatku"

"a-apa?"

Beneran END


End file.
